Most third-party browsers for mobile terminals (e.g. mobile phones) currently available on the market lack their own browser kernel and use a webkit kernel provided by operating systems of the mobile devices (e.g., the mobile browser on an android or iPhone platform) so as to adapt to market changes and market demands. However, conventional browser kernels built in the operating systems occupying a large portion of memory, provide no support to wap1.0 protocol (that is, wireless application protocol 1.0 which uses wml as a page markup language), among other problems. As a result, many webpages cannot be browsed or the connection to the Internet fails due to insufficient memory.
In contrast, the UC browser of UCWeb, Inc. has its own kernel capacity. For example, the second generation kernel of the UC browser, the U2 kernel, is capable of parsing wap1.0/wap2.0 independently.
Therefore, the U2 kernel (hereinafter, “U2”) and a webkit kernel coexist on the platform of a mobile device to address the problem that a webkit kernel is unsupportive to wap1.0 protocol. Nonetheless, although capable of supporting wap protocols, the U2 cannot parse a web page (e.g. an html4 page and the currently prevailing html5 page) without a cloud terminal (or cloud server) which parses an html4 page with the parsed page presented beautifully and the traffic saved, and parses an html5 page with the layout of the page presented unattractively, and therefore fails to realize an optimal display effect.
Thus, how to parse different kinds of pages and achieve an optimal display effect becomes an urgent problem to be addressed in the field.